The Merry Widow
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy used to be in love. Now, Clare is the wealthiest woman in Canada. Will the two reconcile again? Set in the 20th century.
1. Prologue

**This is a prologue. It's meant to be short, okay? **

**Anyway, this FF is dedicated to my friend, Erin. You might have known her on Twitter before she had to deactivate. Her username was LittleLotte32. I cannot believe it took me like 5 months to realize what it meant. If you've seen _The Phantom of the Opera_, you should know what the "LittleLotte" part means. But I have been talking about this with her for _months _and I'm finally posting this. I miss all the music talks we had on Twitter. Those were the greatest times. I miss you like tons like everyone else in the RP group. Thank you for starting that group. You deserve this entire FF to be dedicated especially to you.  
**

**Also, thank you to Jen (jmpaz13) for inspiring me to upload this thing. Sorry for the long wait, twin. **

**This FF is based on Franz Lehar's opera "The Merry Widow". More specifically, the Lincoln Center's production of it. Please give it a chance. I worked _extremely _hard on this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MERRY WIDOW OR DEGRASSI  
**

* * *

Prologue

_The ballroom is dark. Moonlight casts a sparkling glow to the room. Alcohol fumes fill the air. Red velvet lines the walls enclosing the room. Grisettes covered in rouge begin their rather enticing can-can dances. _

_The orchestra begins to play a waltz. Couples quickly join arms and dance. Men twirl their lady under their arm; ladies gracefully swirl in their long dresses. _

_ One couple, however, stands out from all the rest._

_ The young girl had long, cinnamon hair that was tied up with a silk ribbon. Her eyes sparkled a shade of brilliant blue. Many watched as she chatted with her unusual partner. A mop of chocolate-brown hair covered his smoldering, emerald eyes; there was a prominent smirk upon his features. There was something grand about his presence, yet none could quite pinpoint the reason why. The lady wore a jeweled, golden gown and elbow-length gloves white as fresh snow. Her partner brandished a coal tuxedo and a powder-colored dress shirt. _

_The man talks with his companion about some matter of importance. Suddenly, he drops down to one knee. Her face lights up like a candle and she nods her head with much excitement. The floor clears, leaving them alone to dance. To them, the whole world seems to have evaporated. Both people are quite content, never wanting to leave the other's embrace._

_Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards had no fears of being engaged that night at Maxim's._

* * *

**FYI, a "grisette" is the French word for "can-can dancer". Just a fair warning, that word will be coming up quite a bit. Dropping a review wouldn't be terrible. Please and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the next installment. Enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR THE MERRY WIDOW  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

What a happy day it was for Degrassians! The grandest ball would be occurring within the hour and it was quite exciting. It was further proof that the poverty hadn't spoiled all their chances of happiness, as well as their ability to have a grand old time.

The ball was being held in celebration of the birthday of King Stephen of Stohn—which was located in the wealthiest section of Degrassi, Canada. As loyal Degrassians, it was essential that all of Degrassi attend the ball. Whomever didn't was clearly not a Degrassian, and therefore could be banished from society for quite possibly the rest of their life. Loyal Degrassians had to celebrate their beloved leader's birthday every year; each year claimed a different form of celebration, whether it was in the form of a carnival, festival, a meet-and-greet, or—the highly-anticipated celebration planned for this year—a ball. Celebrating the King's birthday was a matter of importance, for there was no better way for the entire country to recognize such a high position.

There would be plenty of champagne to go around, which might cause a few things to lead elsewhere so long as if an excessive amount was consumed by the pupil. Beautiful dresses would have the opportunity to shine in all their glory as they whirled about the room. The fabric would display their delicacy and softness as it brushed past other people. Matching jewels would be adorned; hints of light would shine on the jewelry, reflecting the beauty of such exquisite gems. The sleeves of tuxedos would wryly wrap around a particular lady's waist. They would accompany their master's firm grip and help make the dances all the more wonderful for the lady. Moonlight would stream in through the window, casting an enchanting glow on the wooden floor. An expensive chandelier would sway along with the music, all of its dangling crystals keeping in synch with the rhythm.

Of course, everyone who wanted to be anyone was talking about it. As was stated before, a person's status in society all depended on whether or not they attend the ball, especially if that person was a newcomer. For example, Lakehurstians from the most splendid part of France had been reluctantly invited by Degrassians to attend the ball. If they were to have an extended visit in Degrassi, this ball would determine whether or not they would be worth conversing with whilst walking along the streets.

It was to be a grand gala for all, for there was not a doubt in anyone's mind that the celebration could be dull. There would be an exuberance of classic waltzes during the course of the evening. The finest champagnes and other spirits had been imported from Italy. Not a soul would be starved, for there would be plenty of dishes for their guests to taste: _Steak au poivre, foie gras__, pierogies, __pâté, __crème brûlée, éclairs, _etc.

The Canadian government had drawn up a rather large sum of money to host the ball. Of course, all of the money had come from fundraising and charities, for they could not afford to let go of any money that they themselves owned in their secretive vaults. The poverty had stricken the country rather roughly, and a dollar could be wasted for the happy occasion. How lovely it would be to ignore the poverty for one night!

But the main thing—or person, in this matter—that people were talking about was Clare Martin.

The woman had been grieving for her late husband, Jake Martin, who had passed away due to a tragic case of cancer. She was quite young, not yet thirty last year when she became a widow. Naturally, great deals of people were pitiful towards her. But what really drew people to her was the massive fortune she had inherited! Nearly $20,000,000 in his will, all for her!

As was to be expected, all of Canada was excitedly awaiting her arrival. Bachelors especially were hoping to ever so humbly ask for her hand in marriage. Could anyone blame them? The widow was rumored to be quite a beauty, and who could complain about her fortune? And how wonderful it would be to have a new face in town! She had lived in Degrassi during her teenage years, so she would definitely have to attend the ball—just for the sake of her Degrassian companions. It was therefore decided that the woman would be the talk of Degrassi for quite some time.

How wonderful an affair it would be!

* * *

"Where the devil is that damned man?"

Savtaj paced back and forth in the ballroom, his anxiety spreading throughout his body.

"Calm down. I'm sure he'll be here any minute, dear." Holly Jeanette gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

The two had been happily married for quite some time. Anyone could see the admiration President Sav had for his wife. How could anyone _not _adore her?

Holly was rather young, not yet thirty years old. She could afford the most ravishing dresses from the finest shops, despite the ever-growing poverty. She regularly adorned expensive jewelry that was imported from Europe. Her hair was an elegant, light chestnut color, and always seemed to gleam in glory.

Although it was quite obvious as to why her husband loved her so, people often wondered why a woman of such youth would marry a man that was nearly twenty-five years her senior. Perhaps it was merely for the President's large salary? An arranged marriage? Or was it true love that led her into his arms? No one knew, so they kept their speculations to themselves and carried on with their normal life.

The man whom Sav was anxiously awaiting was Count Elijah Goldsworthy. He was the nephew of King Stephen. Because of his father's sudden death, his uncle was the closest relation he had left. Also, since wealth ran deep in the family, he was left with quite the inheritance. For this reason, it was essential that he attended the ball. The President had a plan to end the poverty.

"Adam!" Sav called to his secretary. His patience had finally worn out.

Within seconds, a short man appeared, steward and alert.

"Yes, mousier?"

"Do you have any idea where Count Elijah is?"

"Most likely at Maxim's, mousier."

"Would you please go and fetch him at once, Adam? There is a matter of great importance that I must speak with him about."

"But mousier, there will be an awfully large amount of champagne! In addition to all those loose women-"

"Adam…" his voice emitted a threatening tone.

The secretary sighed, knowing that arguing would be useless.

"Very well, then. I'll just get my hat and be on my way."

And so he went, completely oblivious as to why the President was urgently awaiting the Count's arrival.

* * *

**Not great, but I worked hard on it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
